


Мерзкая плоть и всё такое

by wilwarin575



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Glasses, M/M, Movie Night, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), drunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: "Кроули смеётся. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. И вино очень хорошее.— Что смешного? — спрашивает Азирафель.— Ты шутишь? — Кроули наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на него поверх очков. — Нет, совсем ничего, это абсолютно в порядке вещей. В самом деле, очень скучный разговор.Азирафель улыбается в ответ.— Что смешнее, мой дорогой? Что я рассматривал эту возможность, или что ты — нет?"





	Мерзкая плоть и всё такое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Flesh and All That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344454) by [FortinbrasFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW). 

> Бета: FrauleinZicklein
> 
> "Strange flesh" — выражение, которое Шекспир использовал в своих произведениях; в разных переводах звучит по-разному, но всегда неаппетитно ("падаль", "гнилая плоть" и т. д.).

— Непременно нужно было ставить это рядом с книгами? — Азирафель хмурится, глядя на невозможно гладкий обмылок плазменного экрана, аккуратно вписанный в книжный шкаф напротив них.

Кроули откидывается на радушно его принимающий кожаный диван, вытягивая пробку из Куне Риоха «Империал» Гран Ресерва 2004 года. Испанское вино — непривычный выбор, но в одной из кладовых книжного магазинчика у них стоит ящик с этими красотками, которые наконец созрели. Возможно, им удастся растянуть оставшийся запас на следующее десятилетие расцвета этого вина — если, конечно, они проявят неслыханную сдержанность. Вот и один из плюсов того, что небеса всё ещё целы и невредимы: предстоит убить целую уйму десятилетий, и, судя по всему, скучающие смертные продолжат их изумлять. Суши стали откровением, но, похоже, двадцать первый век вознамерился переплюнуть всё в области кулинарных изобретений — жидкий азот тому пример, да и тапас становились всё более занимательными с каждым месяцем, — но сегодняшним вечером они сошлись на том, что впору уже назвать традицией вторника. В пяти домах от книжного магазина подают лепёшку с бараниной, причём с соусом пикантным ровно настолько, чтобы они не смогли устоять.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Кроули, окидывая взглядом телевизор, — нужно было его купить ещё четверть века назад. И я знаю, что от привычки всё осуждать сложно избавиться, но ты мог бы и попытаться. Помнишь тот ад, что, как полагали, должен был обрушить король Яков?

— Позволь провести различие между Словом Божьим и «Жителями Вест-Энда». 

— «Жителями Ист-Энда», ходячий ты средневековый манускрипт, — Кроули не может сдержать ухмылку. — Аллитерация тебе ни на что не намекает?

Азирафель игнорирует его, что в последнее время до тревожного легко ему удаётся, и направляется за лепёшкой.

Кроули оставил окна в квартире приоткрытыми, чтобы в комнату мог пробраться ветерок, полный ароматов города и морозного тлена, что появляется вместе с осенью. Кроули сам как осень. Он исподволь чувствует напряжение в воздухе — вся эта чепуха о размытии границ, лунной жатве и других вещах, о которых не стоило бы задумываться. Но осень хороша сама по себе, ведь так? Прохлада, свежесть, всё сворачивается и готовится к долгому сну.

Хотя сегодняшний вечер не совсем таков. Это один из тех губительных ранних осенних вечеров, к которым в отчаянии тянется лето и обвивает всеми пальцами, намереваясь сделать приятным напоминанием о скорой утрате.

Довольно легко поддавшись этому вечеру, он надел тонкие брюки из серой шерсти и белую льняную рубашку с рукавами, закатанными ровно с той долей небрежности, чтобы выглядеть модно. Он даже подвернул пару раз штанины, удобно ступая босыми ногами по гладкому деревянному полу.

Азирафель, как всегда, невосприимчив к любым временам года или веяниям моды. Кроули раздражает, что его пренебрежение к стилю, как и его старомодные джемперы, сейчас становятся трендом. В общем-то, джемпер на нём не самый жуткий, нечто светло-бежевое и шерстяное, но сливающееся с брюками цвета хаки. Он оставил туфли у двери и лениво топает по полу в одних носках.

— Как Риоха? — спрашивает он, когда Кроули медленно делает глоток.

— М-м-м, — мычит он, позволяя вину задержаться на языке. — Вязкое. С оттенком табака.

— Чудесно, — вздыхает Азирафель, наполняя свой бокал.

Кроули щелкает пальцами, заставляя телевизор ожить.

— О боже, это обязательно? — стонет Азирафель.

— Мы уже сделали то, что нравится тебе, — настаивает Кроули.

— Тебе это понравилось так же, как мне, — говорит он. — Эти тибетские нотные записи — настоящее сокровище.

Они и впрямь были сокровищем, с плавно текучими формами и мягкими линиями. Он всегда думал, что западные языки многое потеряли, создав новые формы письма, где порядок ставился выше художеств. Но он не может так просто признать ангельскую правоту.

— Ты всегда переоцениваешь моё восхищение заплесневелой стариной.

— Уловил запах через оргстекло? — дразнит Азирафель.

Кроули закатывает глаза, делая ещё глоток, чтобы скрыть улыбку: 

— Давай играть честно.

— Хорошо, — уступает он, — но только не «реалити», прошу.

— Без проблем. Вот, — Кроули бросает пульт ему на колени, — я даже разрешу тебе вести.

Азирафель хмуро оглядывает маленькую узкую вещицу, опасливо ухватив её пальцами:

— Мне что, переключать каналы? — он поднимает очки выше к переносице.

— Это уже устарело, сейчас популярна система «всё по требованию». Нетфликс, Хулу — выбирай там, что хочешь, то и смотри.

— Но это всё ещё называется «ТВ»? — спрашивает Азирафель, произнося буквы, словно новый малоизвестный термин.

— Эппл-ТВ, если точнее, — поправляет Кроули.

Азирафель фыркает.

— Слишком уж много соли на рану, не находишь?

— Я тебя умоляю, хотел бы я быть настолько умным. Но, думаю, никогда не знаешь наперёд, новый мир, новый откушенный кусок.

Азирафель возится с кнопками, перемещается по меню, глядя на экран с почти тем же выражением, с каким Кроули обычно просматривает его тома.

— Не посоветуешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает он.

Кроули берёт кусок лепешки, осторожно пристраивая салфетку между ладонью и лоснящимся жиром.

— Нетфликс.

— Ох уж эти издевательства над языком, — ворчит Азирафель.

— Людям наскучивают устоявшиеся системы.

— Мне тоже оставь, — говорит Азирафель и звякает бокалом по бутылке в руке Кроули, не отрывая глаз от телевизора.

Кроули снова его наполняет.

— Расслабься. На кухне ещё шесть бутылок.

Азирафель беспомощно пролистывает списки фильмов, и из телевизора раздаются тихие приятные уху пользователя щелчки. Кончики волос лезут ему в глаза, но он легко их смахивает. Недавно он отпустил волосы чуть длиннее, и теперь они вызывающе хорошо ниспадают. Ангельские волосы всегда умудряются прекрасно лежать — один из тех даров сверху, что действительно окупались.

Кроули вздыхает, сжалившись наконец:

— Как насчёт просто фильма? Какой бы ты хотел?

— Какой-нибудь приятный.

— Романтику? — предлагает он.

— «Это случилось однажды ночью»? — сразу предлагает Азирафель.

— Мы смотрели его.

— Всего лишь несколько раз.

— Двести восемьдесят три.

Азирафель улыбается поверх очков.

— Но мы его любим.

Кроули не может этого отрицать, но раз уж он это начал, надо сделать всё возможное, чтобы вытащить ангела из его вечного 1953 года, пусть даже до нового тысячелетия он бы пока не добрался.

— А как насчёт этого? — спрашивает Азирафель. Ему и впрямь удалось перевести курсор туда, куда он хочет. — «Английский пациент», звучит интересно, на вид многообещающе.

— Нет, спасибо. На вид он о войне, — говорит Кроули. — И причём совершенно бессмысленной. Как насчёт того, что рядом?

— «Влюблённый Шекспир»? — Азирафель переводит туда курсор. — Ты думаешь?

— Звучит хорошо, разве нет? И он 98-го года, так что ты можешь не бояться слишком далеко провалиться в будущее. Вернее, в настоящее.

Азирафель посылает вздох в его сторону, но всё-таки запускает фильм.

И тот оказывается неплохим, хоть немного отвлекают исторические неточности. Костюмы превосходны, а кинематографическая работа восхитительна, с идеальной дозой комедии, приправленной отчаянием, — прямо в духе произведений, вдохновивших создателей фильма. Здесь есть и покой, и волнение, что позволяет сохранять хороший ровный темп.

— Интересная картина, да? — говорит Азирафель, глубже вжимаясь в диван.

Им удалось одолеть примерно половину лепешки, а вторая бутылка вина пустует рядом с его остатками. Подобрав под себя ноги, Кроули сидит, упёршись локтем в подлокотник и тяжело наваливаясь на руку.

— Интересно, — признает он. — Конечно, Тибальт и Бенволио кажутся не настолько увлеченными щупаньем друг друга за кулисами, как, помнится, во время первой постановки.

— Они все щупали друг друга за кулисами, — замечает Азирафель.

— Особенно он, — указывает Кроули на мужчину с козлиной бородкой и куда более красивыми глазами, чем у драматурга, которого тот изображает. — Как он там говорил?

— Что это придавало актерской игре больше напряжения, — тут же вспоминает Азирафель.

Кроули улыбается, уткнувшись в остатки вина. 

— Какой придурок.

— Ну так разве оно слабло?

— Что — оно?

— Всё это, — ангел по-пьяному неуверенно машет рукой на экран. — «Напряжение», страсть, романтика, что там ещё.

— Полагаю, нет. — Кроули стонет, пытаясь встать на ноги, и направляется (направляется же, а не спотыкается) к оставшимся на кухне бутылкам. — Но людям всегда довольно неплохо удавалось то, что касалось «чего там ещё».

— Полагаю, уж кому знать, как не тебе, — отзывается Азирафель. В квартире Кроули открытая планировка, поэтому кухня не была в полном смысле кухней, лишь особо ярко освещенной частью общего жилого пространства.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Он оглядывается на телевизор и диван. Азирафель всё ещё смотрит фильм, одна рука покоится на спинке, вино лениво кружится в бокале между его пальцами.

— Все эти дела с соблазнением, это по твоей части.

Кроули фыркает, легко вытягивая пробку из новой бутылки. 

— Не знаю, по-моему, от тебя самого исходит немало «страсти».

— Это другое, — возражает Азирафель. — Метафорическое, не осязаемое.

— Ну, я лично никогда особо не приветствовал осязаемые искушения, — бормочет Кроули. Горлышко бутылки тихонько звякает о край бокала, когда он начинает лить вино.

С дивана доносится шелест.

— Что? Серьёзно? Так ты никогда?..

— Что? Как вы наверху выражаетесь, не «познавал» кого-то? Нет, не особо.

— А, — отмечает Азирафель. — Я почему-то думал, что там, внизу, это необходимый пункт в резюме.

Кроули выпрямляется, по крайней мере, насколько он способен сейчас стоять прямо, крутит бокал и разглядывает его поверх чёрных очков. Азирафель откидывается на спинку дивана, скептически глядя на него.

— Когда мы начали обсуждать мою сексуальную жизнь? — прищуривается Кроули.

— Полагаю, только что, — отвечает Азирафель.

— Я думал, такие разговоры взволнуют тебя донельзя.

Азирафель ухмыляется. 

— Не похоже, что там есть из-за чего испытывать волнение.

Кроули неожиданно хочется защититься. 

— Как будто ты знаешь.

— Конечно, не знаю и совершенно точно не намекаю, что могу знать. Просто удивлён, что ты, дорогой, как и я, тоже плутаешь в темноте.

— Эй! — заводится Кроули, размахивая бокалом. — Я не «плутаю в темноте», а стараюсь держаться подальше от всяких теневых дел.

— А почему? Разве это не интересно?

— Потому, что в работе я предпочитаю деликатные техники с отложенными последствиями, а это, — он указывает на экран, где страстно трутся друг о друга тела, — полная противоположность деликатности и имеет ограниченный эффект. Не говоря уже о... подожди... Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, это интересно, — говорит Азирафель, поворачиваясь к телевизору.

Кроули смотрит на затылок, который всё так же раздражающе совершенен.

— Так ты никогда... Я имею в виду, даже наверху, до всего этого? — делает попытку Кроули.

— Смотрите, кто теперь взволнован, — в голосе Азирафеля звучит улыбка. — И нет, не особо. Это всегда казалось слишком… взрывоопасным.

Кроули согласно фыркает. Именно так, причём к этому примешивалось некое чувство самолюбования. Ангелы, которым нравилось обволакивать энергией друг друга, всегда казались большими любителями проторчать у напольного зеркала большую часть утра.

— Ты тоже так думаешь? — спрашивает Азирафель, не поворачиваясь и покачивая пустым бокалом в воздухе.

Кроули заставляет себя не пялиться и, собравшись, более-менее достойно возвращается на диван. Он падает на него и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы вновь наполнить оба бокала.

— Откуда это внезапное любопытство?

— М-м-м, — тянет Азирафель, делая глоток. — Не такое уж внезапное. Меня всегда это интриговало, просто не было должной мотивации.

Кроули смеётся. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. И вино очень хорошее.

— Что смешного? — спрашивает Азирафель.

— Ты шутишь? — Кроули наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на него поверх очков. — Нет, совсем ничего, это абсолютно в порядке вещей. В самом деле, очень скучный разговор.

Азирафель улыбается в ответ. 

— Что смешнее, мой дорогой? Что я рассматривал эту возможность, или что ты — нет?

Защищаясь, Кроули поднимает руку.

— Так, не надо, я не говорил, что не рассматривал.

— А, понятно, — говорит Азирафель. Он склоняет голову набок. — А когда именно это было?

Кроули не смотрит на него. Он не отрывает сощуренных глаз от телевизора, прижав бокал к нижней губе.

— Ну, когда мир несколько раз за день грозится исчезнуть, это помогает раздумьям.

Азирафель продолжает тихо за ним наблюдать, но Кроули не глядит в ответ. Спустя мгновение ангел со вздохом отворачивается, неуклюже склоняясь вперёд, чтобы ухватить ещё чудом дымящийся кусок лепёшки с подноса.

— И? — говорит он через секунду, вопросительно оттеняя слог.

Кроули кладёт ногу на ногу. Закрадывается подозрение, что необычные ощущения в животе могут идти от нервов. Это ему в новинку и бесит его.

— Что «и»?

— Хочешь попробовать?

Кроули захлёбывается вином, но умудряется не пролить его на льняную рубашку. Так быстро, как только может, он собирает волю в кулак и свирепо смотрит на ангела.

Азирафель улыбается. 

— Взволнован?

Кроули рычит:

— Заткнись. 

— Это значит — нет?

— Нет, — говорит Кроули. Слишком уж хорошо и чересчур быстро. Пошло оно всё в… Господи, это неподходящее проклятие для такого момента. — Разве это тело не слишком… еретическое? — говорит он. — Мерзкая плоть и всё такое?

Азирафель делает ещё один большой глоток и пожимает плечами. 

— В библейском смысле это не более оскорбительно, чем носить одежды из двух видов тканей.

— Всегда думал, что это пример прямо-таки неприличной разборчивости, — отмечает Кроули. — Очевидно, даже неприличнее твоей.

— Дорогой мой, — говорит Азирафель, и Кроули вдруг не может отвести от него глаз. — Если что обо мне и можно сказать, так это то, что я разборчив.

Кроули пытается убедить свой мозг вернуться к бесперебойной работе. Возможно, лучше бы ему сейчас протрезветь, но вино — хоть сколько-то достойное оправдание для отяжелевшего языка, поэтому трезветь он не собирается.

Он разрывается между желанием встать, отшутиться, отмахнуться от разговора и продолжать, словно ничего не произошло, и тем чувством, что так неприятно скручивает живот и заставляет замечать, как глупо смотрятся соскользнувшие очки Азирафеля, на что тот никогда не обращает внимания, и как рукава его джемпера чуть засучены, обнажая лёгкую россыпь веснушек на предплечьях.

— Да, — наконец говорит Кроули, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Да — что, дорогой? — спрашивает Азирафель.

— Мы могли бы попробовать, — говорит Кроули, не сводя глаз с телевизора. — Когда-нибудь.

— А, — говорит Азирафель. — Ясно. Когда-нибудь. 

Он тоже откидывается, потягивая вино. Фильм продолжается с того момента, на котором они отвлеклись на абсурдную беседу.

— Странно будет начать этим заниматься, — наконец говорит Азирафель. — Непросто.

— М-м-м, — соглашается Кроули.

Азирафель хмурится. 

— Надо ли делать это голышом?

— Думаю, это больше традиция, чем правило, — говорит Кроули, из последних сил стараясь не краснеть как полный идиот от одной мысли. — В конце концов, раньше ты вполне спокойно расхаживал без всяких джемперов.

— Голый и обнажённый — это несколько разные понятия, — замечает Азирафель.

— Найти тебе фиговых листьев? — предлагает Кроули.

Азирафель смотрит возмущённо.

Кроули улыбается в ответ, напряжение в животе слегка отступает. 

— Знаешь, что, по-моему, нам нужно?

— Что, дорогой?

Кроули опустошает последнюю бутылку в свой бокал. 

— Ещё две таких бутылки и закончить смотреть чёртов фильм.

Азирафель улыбается. 

— Думаю, нам под силу справиться.

Заканчивается всё тремя бутылками, хотя Кроули не совсем уверен, что правильно ведёт подсчёт. За последние несколько часов ветерок, проникающий в квартиру, стал гораздо прохладнее. Кроули вяло думает, что надо бы закрыть окна, но это лишь смутная мысль, а на деле холод ощущается просто превосходно. Ещё он практически уверен, что Азирафелю не холодно. Тому никогда не бывает холодно.

— Что ж, — выговаривает Азирафель, глядя, как по изображению берега на экране бегут титры, и всё уплывает в черноту, — это было куда печальнее, чем одобрялось… вернее, ожидалось.

— М-м-м, — соглашается Кроули. Его язык потяжелел ещё сильнее. Он не сомневается, что, если откроет рот, то и половину предложения не сможет выдать без нелепого растягивания всех шипящих.

— Не думал, что всё бу… будет так… Правда было печально, — хмурится Азирафель.

Кроули издаёт другой звук и надеется, что прозвучало утешительно. Он почти распластался на своей половине дивана; ноги, изначально поджатые, выскользнули после третьей бутылки, и теперь его босые пальцы так близко от скрытой под брюками ноги Азирафеля, что нужно лишь слегка их вытянуть, чтобы зарыться под складки ткани и почувствовать тепло, которое точно там ждёт. И, боже, должно быть, он пьян, потому что ему вдруг хочется узнать, боится ли Азирафель щекотки.

Он испытывает искушение спросить его, но ангел внезапно встаёт, пошатнувшись, и умудряется схватить пустые винные бутылки, направляясь на кухню. Кроули, хмурясь, смотрит на опустевшие диванные подушки.

С кухни доносится звяканье падающих в раковину бутылок. Со стоном он откидывает голову на подлокотник, прежде чем набраться мужества и подняться. Осилив три фута, он валится на спинку дивана в поисках поддержки.

Азирафель вновь проходит мимо него и собирает остатки лепёшки.

— Тебе понравилось?

Кроули фокусируется:

— Извини?

Азирафель уже возвращается на кухню, и Кроули бездумно следует за ним.

— Кинолента… фильм. Понравился? — спрашивает он снова.

— М-м, — тянет под нос Кроули, тяжело опираясь на холодную сталь столешницы. — Нормально. Красссиво. Груссстно. Это плохо. Чёртова Америка.

Азирафель не смотрит на него. Очевидно, он слишком занят отправкой тарелок в раковину, что бессмысленно, потому что Кроули уж точно не станет их мыть. Как порой странно человеческие причуды растворяются в их забавных жизнях.

— Послушай, то, что мы обсуждали до этого, просто смешно. Даже глупо, — говорит Азирафель, уставившись в раковину. — Ты знаешь это…

— Волнение? — подсказывает Кроули.

Азирафель вздыхает в тарелки. 

— Не в этом дело, ну, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты предпопо… предполо… подумал…

Кроули хмурится. Его солнцезащитные очки вдруг стали слишком тяжелыми, не удержать, поэтому он снимает их, толкая по стальной столешнице так далеко, насколько может дотянуться.

— По-полагаю, — продолжает Азирафель, — я не хотел на тебя давить или… — он оборачивается.

Кроули, моргнув, продолжает подпирать отяжелевшую голову рукой.

Рот Азирафеля открыт, но, видимо, тоже не работает должным образом. Он закрывает его. Затем открывает снова. 

— Может, я просто...

Кроули вытягивает руку и с ловкостью, которая удивляет даже его, снимает с носа Азирафеля очки.

Азирафель застывает, уставившись на него.

Кроули крутит очки в пальцах, а затем, слегка нахмурившись, переворачивает их и надевает. Тёмная прядь падает ему на глаза, и он сдувает её.

Он снова поднимает глаза на Азирафеля, щурясь за непривычными линзами.

— Как я выгляжу?

Азирафель целует его.

Кроули удаётся издать краткий удивлённый возглас и не упасть назад. Они оказываются в крайне неудобной позе, Азирафелю приходится наполовину лечь на столешницу, чтобы дотянуться рукой до подбородка Кроули и притянуть его к себе. Очки чудом остаются на месте, но Кроули не замечает этого. Его глаза закрылись.

Они стоят так мгновение, а затем Азирафель резко отпускает его, падая на свою половину стола. Кроули молча пялится на теперь пустое пространство перед собой, его губы ещё слегка вытянуты.

Азирафель снова выпрямляется, его щёки розовее, чем у кого бы то ни было во всей земной истории.

Он прочищает горло.

— Ой.

Кроули смотрит на него.

Для настолько пьяного у него чересчур легко вышло взобраться на столешницу и схватиться за чужой воротник. Хотя, может, он только что протрезвел, чтобы уж точно со всем справиться.

Его колени костлявые, и даже через брюки ими больно ударяться о стальную поверхность, но у него уходит полсекунды, чтобы залезть на препятствие, и вот они снова целуются.

Он чувствует, как Азирафель выдыхает, со смесью удивления и чего-то такого, отчего в животе у Кроули творится неизведанное. Поначалу рука Азирафеля взлетает от изумления, но Кроули невольно размыкает губы, и пальцы вдруг зарываются ему в волосы, твёрдо и требовательно. Он целует его именно так, как хочет, — именно так, осознаёт он, как всегда хотел.

Очки оказываются неловко зажатыми между ними, когда Кроули склоняет голову в поисках более удобного угла, и ему вправду необходимо найти подходящее положение. Он отодвигается на миг, передвинув колени вперёд, чтобы не опираться ими на столешницу, а сесть на неё. Азирафель ждёт, дыхание его более прерывистое и близкое, чем он когда-либо слышал. Кроули, избегая прямого взгляда в глаза, протискивает между ними руку и снимает очки.

Азирафель испускает разочарованный стон, а затем ведёт рукой вверх по его щеке, пробирается к затылку и притягивает его вновь. Кроули задыхается от поцелуя. Это сложнее, чем он ожидал, и в этот раз уже ангел позволяет губам раскрыться, неожиданно проводя языком по нижней губе Кроули, и — ох…

Кроули вздрагивает, мгновенно размыкая челюсть и полностью впуская его внутрь. Азирафель издает глубокий звук, гулом отдающийся у него в груди, и руки Кроули движутся без разрешения, обхватывая лицо ангела, зарываясь в светлые локоны, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, оттягивая назад.

Это не идеально. Далеко не идеально. Безыскусно, неуклюже, словно они не совсем подходят друг другу. Но почему-то это заставляет Кроули прижаться сильнее, держать крепче. Есть что-то почти наркотическое в том, как он целует его. Как будто неважно, что всё неправильно, и он будет целовать его, пока вселенная этого не поймёт. И, чёрт возьми, возможно, это и есть тот самый идеал.

Поскольку Кроули сидит на столешнице, он возвышается над Азирафелем на добрую пару дюймов и пользуется преимуществом, склонив голову и ловя своим языком его. Руки ангела внезапно обхватывают его талию, притягивая ближе, и Кроули обвивает ногами бёдра Азирафеля на случай, если он попытается отодвинуться, но тот явно не станет, судя по тому, как он толкается языком всё глубже и голоднее.

Азирафель на вкус как вино. Кроули наверняка тоже. Вино, баранина и щепотка специй. Но есть что-то ещё, что-то сладкое, и Кроули уверен, что это сам ангел. Так же пахнут его волосы, и Кроули смутно думает, что это должен быть клевер, сладкий, но травянистый и стойкий. Да. Клевер в тёплый день на поле, где гуляет ветер и ленивое летнее солнце щедро озаряет землю.

Какое-то время они проводят так, обжимаясь на кухне, словно герои пошлого американского романа, и ветер из открытых окон неторопливо стелется по широкому полу.

Наконец, Азирафель отстраняется. Он не отходит, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Кроули. Он совсем запыхался. Или, может быть, запыхался сам Кроули. Сложно сказать наверняка. Ангел раскраснелся и смотрит на Кроули затуманенным взглядом.

Он медленно проводит большим пальцем по скуле Кроули.

— Что ж.

— Что ж, — выдыхает Кроули. Он без лишних мыслей позволяет руке опуститься по спине ангела и забраться под брючный пояс. — Интересно?

Азирафель смеётся.

— Интересно. — С его голосом что-то не так. В нём больше воздуха, чем звуков.

— Что ты хочешь? В смысле… — неловко начинает Кроули. Его большие пальцы находят косточки на бёдрах Азирафеля, и это дарит новую серию ощущений в таинственной области за животом, что стала необычайно активной в последние десять минут. — Я не… то есть, я не особо много знаю насчёт…

— Думаю, мы справимся, — отвечает Азирафель и с необычным интересом смотрит на шею Кроули. Устремляясь вперёд, он целует его прямо под челюстью, и Кроули, не сдержавшись, тихонько стонет.

— Тебе там хорошо? — спрашивает Азирафель, не двигаясь. Кроули смеётся от неожиданности, и чувствует, как ангел тоже улыбается. — Я имею в виду, там, наверху.

— Нет, — тут же говорит Кроули, потому что ему здесь не хорошо. Ему нужно иметь возможность дотянуться до всего ангела. Им овладевает невероятно сильное желание оказаться у него на коленях, чтобы вместо холодной столешницы под ним были тёплые ноги.

Азирафель бурчит под нос что-то, кажется, разделяя его чувства, а затем, без предупреждения, поднимает его.

Кроули издаёт короткий изумлённый возглас, который длится полсекунды, прежде чем он с пугающим трепетом осознаёт, что Азирафель держится за его зад. Его руки сжимаются, и они снова целуются.

Они слепо ударяются о диван. Азирафель выставляет руку, чтобы не рухнуть на него, а сползти по кожаной спинке. Кроули уже на его коленях, и все идёт именно так, как нужно. Ангел запрокидывает голову, чтобы вдохнуть. Он затуманенно глядит на него с ошеломлённым выражением, будто вокруг них разливается цвет, которого он никогда прежде не замечал.

Кроули не думает. Размышления на самом деле ни в чём не помогают. К тому же всё так, как и положено, верно? Смертный, внезапный, действующий инстинктивно. Глупый. По крайней мере, он будет придерживаться этого пути. Он ведёт бёдрами, вжимая стоящий член в горячую тесноту, скрытую брюками Азирафеля.

Азирафель издаёт звук. Громкий. И Кроули вдруг готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы услышать его снова.

Он не останавливается, ловя ритм бёдер, толкающихся в него.

— Оно… — пытается сказать Азирафель, всё ещё отчаянно краснея. — Это…

— Приятно, — заканчивает Кроули, в шоке от звука собственного голоса — грубого, надломленного и совершенно бесконтрольного. Он и не знал, что его голос на такое способен.

Азирафель тяжело сглатывает и роняет голову на диван, сдавленно застонав.

Кроули невольно бросает взгляд вниз, широко распахнув глаза, неизбежно пристально вглядываясь. Он качает бёдрами, ритм проходит сквозь них слишком легко. Человеческие тела потрясающие. Все тайны скрываются под кожей, только и выжидая момента, чтобы всплыть на поверхность.

Ладони Азирафеля на его бедрах, его же руки поднимаются навстречу, не нарушая ритма, сжимая их вместе с лихорадочной настойчивостью. Кроули беспомощно ловит ртом воздух, прерывистые звуки катятся вперемешку, забытые, по его языку. Он откидывает голову, рот Азирафеля снова оказывается на его шее, и Кроули еле удается подавить стон.

— Ты всегда пах так хорошо? — умудряется выдохнуть Азирафель. Кроули издаёт короткий грубый смешок и вплетает руки обратно ему в волосы.

Азирафель целует его опять и опять: уязвимую линию ключиц, упругие сплетения жил на шее, нежное место за ухом, острый угол челюсти. Одними губами. Целомудренно. А затем Кроули крепче впивается в его волосы, и губы ангела раскрываются, влажные и тёплые, он проводит зубами, жадно вылизывает языком.

Дыхание Кроули вылетает с тихим воем. Его рука бесконтрольно стискивает пряди Азирафеля, и ангел в ответ так вжимает большие пальцы в бедренные кости Кроули, что вздох застревает в горле и превращается в сорванный стон, что вовсе несправедливо.

Потрясающе. Он знает его так долго и вдруг открывает в нём так много нового. Он знал, как тот смеётся, как хмурится, как перекладывает столовое серебро в ресторане, как его пальцы часами переворачивают страницы. Но теперь… Под его пальцами, губами, бёдрами раскрывается целый пласт новых знаний. Звуки, каких он не слышал раньше, вырываются на поверхность, выражения его лица сменяются, больше ничем не сдерживаемые, и Кроули чувствует жадную потребность узнать каждое из них так же хорошо, как и остальное. Он хочет выучить всё. Именно так. В совершенстве. Есть и ещё одно чувство, посетившее его впервые.

Его. Он хочет, чтобы всё это было его.

Он не совсем уверен, что это значит, и не сомневается, что в одном этом желании заключены по меньшей мере пять смертных грехов, но чувство, извиваясь, оплетает его конечности, проникает глубоко и горячо, и от него нет избавления. Он целует его глубже и позволяет чувству пропитать всё. Его. Его. Его.

Сглотнув, Кроули твёрдо намеревается замедлить темп. Они начали ускоряться, и ритм становится беспорядочным, а он хочет, чтобы это продлилось. У него получается свести толчки бёдер к мягким покачиваниям, и Азирафель мычит, прижавшись к его губам, поймав одну между зубами и дразня, заставляя Кроули невольно усилить хватку на его запястьях. Кроули целует его в ответ, медленно и глубоко, восхищаясь тем, как ангел плавится под ним, как упругие мускулы обращаются в мягкие и податливые.

Он отпускает его запястья, скользя обеими руками вверх по его шее к волосам, а ртом — от губ к челюсти. Он оставляет след из поцелуев, горячо и влажно дыша над кожей ангела. Опускается ниже, прижимаясь открытым ртом к его шее и быстро водя языком над пульсирующей веной.

Скованность мгновенно возвращается в тело Азирафеля, задушенный стон гаснет в его горле.

— Кроули… — забывшись, он вскидывает бёдра, и Кроули отстраняется, впившись взглядом в лицо ангела, а рукой пробираясь вниз, в тесное пространство между ними, сжимая член Азирафеля.

Азирафель ругается.

Громко и безрассудно, и последняя призрачная надежда Кроули на то, что удастся изгнать охвативший его жар из тела, усмирить острую жажду внизу живота, выровнять дыхание и отступить, стремительно вылетает в окно.

— Боже, — запинается Азирафель. — Это просто…

— Я знаю, — выдыхает в ответ Кроули, прижимая к его брюкам тыльную сторону ладони, оглаживая ширинку, уже повлажневшую под его пальцами.

— Нет, — Азирафель сглатывает. — Нет, не знаешь.

И приходит черёд Кроули выругаться.

Рука Азирафеля вмиг находит его, налитого и жаждущего, а сползшие брюки Кроули позволяют ему продвигаться куда быстрее. Ангел и впрямь может обхватить его полностью и настойчиво устремляет руку вниз.

Дрогнув, веки Кроули распахиваются, его рот открывается. Он в состоянии лишь не ослаблять давление на член в его пальцах, но, боже, Азирафель будто пьянеет от удовольствия, что доставляет ему, и Кроули не может сопротивляться. Он сильнее опускается на его колени, подаётся бёдрами навстречу прикосновениям, облизывая губы перед тем, как из них обречённо вырываются стоны, словно шатающиеся пьяницы.

Господи, какими же идиотами они были. Сотни лет, тысячи, даже не догадываясь.

Какая там была строка, «Любовь — не шут у Времени в руках»? Что ж, он сейчас и впрямь чувствовал себя глупцом. Всё это, человеческое, ждало, таилось, готовое пробудиться лишь от касания или слова, и всего за миг раскрылось и предстало во всём великолепии. Так много лет. Но это не имело значения. Больше он не отпустит. Неуклюжие и несведущие, они упали во что-то, из чего он был не намерен выбираться.

Странно, как это работает. Тысячи лет. Крестовые походы, королевства, нелепый апокалипсис. А затем, однажды ночью, немного вина, лепёшка, фильм, очки, поцелуи, прикосновения. Странно. Но, опять же, так несомненно по-человечески. Теперь, думает он, было бы невозможно отрицать, что это передалось им.

— Какой же ты сейчас, — вдруг говорит Азирафель.

Кроули понимает, что его глаза закрыты, и открывает их вновь, встречаясь с ним взглядом, задыхаясь от настойчивых толчков ангельской руки.

Азирафель вглядывается в него, затаив дыхание, потрясённый.

— Чудо.

Кроули чувствует, как в груди что-то неожиданно сжимается, и он бросается вперёд, целуя его опять и пытаясь вытолкнуть все слова, на которые не хватает дыхания, стараясь вплести в него всё, чего никогда не говорил, что необходимо сказать, всё, на что однажды он надеется набраться смелости.

Руки Азирафеля в его волосах, скользят по щеке, разминают мышцы шеи и держат, будто он слышит всё и отказывается делать вид, что это не так.

Кроули отстраняется, тяжело дыша. 

— Одежда.

— Да, — соглашается Азирафель. Судя по его виду, он готов воспламенить его рубашку, чтобы та исчезла, но Кроули добирается до него первым, ухватив за джемпер и сорочку и стянув их через голову. Волосы ангела в полном беспорядке, идеальные локоны спутаны и торчат. Кроули подозревает, что столь вопиющая утрата небесной безупречности связана с тем, как ангел трётся твёрдым членом о его бедро, и он чуть виновато ощущает невольный трепет от власти над ним.

Под шерстью и хлопком Азирафель невероятно теплый, нежный, податливый, гладкий, и разум Кроули затуманивается от ощущения его кожи под пальцами, но Азирафель не даёт ему долго наслаждаться. Ангел моргает, и все пуговицы на рубашке Кроули расстёгнуты. Ладони Азирафеля немедленно скользят под неё, посылая сильную дрожь во все его конечности.

— Худой, — с любопытством бормочет Азирафель, целуя его грудь.

— А ты нет, — выдавливает Кроули.

Азирафель в отместку кусает его. Кроули еле сдерживается, чтобы снова не выругаться.

— Брюки, — говорит он, глотая стон.

Азирафель жадно ворчит, и брюки тоже внезапно исчезают. Вместе с тем, что было под ними.

Щёки Кроули мгновенно загораются, и румянец ползёт по голой груди. Похоже, Азирафель не замечает этого, склонившись и целясь языком в тёмный сосок.

— А-а… — Кроули, запнувшись, хватается за спину Азирафеля, плечи, руки, что угодно. Рука ангела вновь находит его член и крепко сжимает. Кроули изо всех сил пытается не всхлипнуть.

Азирафель удивлённо выдыхает ему в грудь, когда чувствует обнажённую напрягшуюся плоть Кроули в пальцах, осторожно двигая ладонью вверх и вниз по всей длине.

Кроули сильно прикусывает губу в отчаянной попытке не выставить себя полным придурком, но его неровное дыхание потеряло всякий ритм, и он не может отвести взгляд от веснушек на спине Азирафеля, охваченный невероятно сильным желанием запомнить их все. Давление внизу живота охватывает крепко и горячо и тянет его к чему-то, что кажется опасным, и пугающим, и таким, таким соблазнительным.

— Я… я не могу, — пытается сказать он. — Это... Я близко, слишком близко. 

Азирафель смотрит на него так, словно умирает от голода.

— Всё хорошо, это хорошо.

Кроули шокирован тем, насколько спокойно тот умудряется говорить, хотя голос его почти дрожит.

— Нет, — настаивает Кроули, сглатывая. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Азирафель замедляется. — Ещё. Я хочу… мне нужно ещё.

Азирафель сглатывает слюну, рот его приоткрыт от ускорившегося дыхания, хватка на члене слабеет.

— Хорошо? — начинает Кроули. — Это хор… аах…

Невозможно скользкие пальцы направляются вниз, проезжаются по тесному кольцу. И — ооо… боже!..

— Ебать, — задыхается Кроули, — Азирафель…

Его щёки снова горячие, краснеют сильнее, чем дозволено, но его бёдра дёргаются, опускаются, раскачиваются от ощущений, и Азирафель стонет. Он переносит вес, смещаясь в сторону, и вплотную прижимается членом к ноге Кроули, слегка покачиваясь с каждым неглубоким толчком его бёдер.

Кроули силится вздохнуть, выбрасывает вперёд руку и устраивает её на плече Азирафеля. Тот смотрит на него, заворожённый. Он пробегается языком по губам и легко вставляет в него палец.

Глаза Кроули распахиваются, из груди вырывается вздох.

Азирафель, захваченный действием, продвигает палец глубже. Рука Кроули напрягается на его плече. Его тело вновь шепчет ему что-то на языке, который он не может разобрать, но пытается схватить ускользающие смыслы и слегка смещает бёдра, чтобы палец Азирафеля достиг той точки…

Вот оно. Кроули потерян и не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь найти путь обратно. Ощущения пронзают его, жадные и острые, и он, кажется, слышит крик, похожий на свой собственный.

Прежде чем он возвращается в реальность, Азирафель начинает двигаться, приноравливаясь. Впору изумиться. Ангел всегда был способным учеником, когда хотел познавать новое. Азирафель сгибает палец, добавляя смазки, проезжается по этому невероятному месту снова, и Кроули не может сдержать крик.

Костяшки его пальцев белеют на плече Азирафеля. Он, вероятно, причиняет ему боль, и ему настолько ненавистна эта мысль, что он собирается отпустить его, несмотря на последствия, но Азирафель шумно выдыхает, а к первому пальцу добавляется второй — и гладит.

Кроули, задушенно всхлипнув, роняет голову и сталкивается с ангелом лбами.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Азирафель с такой заботой в голосе, таким затаённым беспокойством, что от этого больно.

— Боже, — Кроули запинается, приподнимаясь на трясущихся бёдрах. — Да.

Он снова опускается. Резко.

Азирафель грязно ругается. Снова. И член Кроули мучительно дёргается от этих звуков. Он чувствует, как головка касается живота Азирафеля, влажная и горячая. Чувствует, как напряжён прижатый к его колену член ангела, боже, он наверняка отчаянно хочет чего-нибудь, чего угодно, но, видимо, это может подождать, поскольку Азирафель снова шевелит пальцем, с абсолютной точностью двигаясь в нём.

Кроули шипит, напряжённый до предела, и позволяет своим бёдрам делать что вздумается, к чёрту всё остальное, он подаётся навстречу пальцам ангела, скользкий, и тугой, и блядское пекло…

Дыхание Азирафеля учащается, становится тяжелее. Его рука так крепко сжимает бедро Кроули, что не получается её игнорировать. Кроули чувствует, как выделившаяся смазка пачкает его ногу, а член Азирафеля пульсирует всякий раз, когда Кроули скулит от ощущений.

— Ну же, — выдавливает Кроули, — всё хорошо, я хочу… просто… пожалуйста…

Ангела не нужно дальше подбадривать, и Кроули испуганно вскрикивает, когда ангельская хватка вдруг исчезает, но руки Азирафеля возвращаются через миг. Он крепко вцепляется в его бёдра, поворачивает, вжимает спиной в кожаную обивку.

Кроули изумлённо втягивает воздух, но Азирафель крадёт его, вновь целуя, и теперь в этом поцелуе нет ничего от сдержанности.

Он грязный и уверенный, влажный и горячий, глубина и напор, зубы и язык. Кроули выгибается в него, не замечая прилипающей к коже диванной обивки. Он ещё сильнее раскидывает ноги, одной рукой вцепившись в волосы ангела, другой скользя по его спине, обхватывая зад и притягивая ближе.

Член Азирафеля проезжается по его напрягшейся скользкой коже, и Кроули решает действовать.

Он просовывает между ними руку, смазанными тёплыми пальцами обхватывая член Азирафеля, и приставляет головку к своему входу.

Азирафель тяжело и отчаянно стонет, беспомощно упираясь лбом в его грудь. Кроули скрещивает ноги, обхватив бёдра Азирафеля, и толкает, заставляя его член проникнуть в себя. 

Потрясённый звук вырывается из груди ангела, и внезапно он наваливается на локти, одной рукой крепко сжав бедро Кроули, толкаясь невероятно, чудесно…

Кроули не уверен, кто кричит первым, он даже не уверен в том, кому какой голос принадлежит. Единственное чувство, что у него осталось — это жар, давление внутри и голос Азирафеля, вновь и вновь повторяющего имя Кроули, словно еретическую молитву.

Он подаётся назад и опять глубоко толкается.

Кроули вскрикивает: бездумно, забывшись. Азирафель повторяет это. И снова. И снова.

Пальцы одной его руки переплетены с пальцами Кроули, другой рукой он держит его за шею, твёрдо и даже невинно, по сравнению с остальными их действиями. Ритм нарастает, его пульсация заставляет следовать ему, не задумываясь, и внезапно, так странно, Кроули чувствует себя настолько безмятежно, что не может дышать.

— Кроули, я… аах!.. — пытается выговорить Азирафель, двигаясь в неистовом и рваном темпе. Напряжение внизу и глубоко внутри становится нестерпимым, пугающим. Он никогда не чувствовал подобного. Кажется, будто он переломится, если не выпустит это, и разлетится на кусочки, если даст ему вырваться.

— Кроули, — голос настойчив, он ближе и мягче, чем должен быть. — Посмотри на меня.

Он смотрит.

Он смотрит на него. Видит его всего. Щёки Азирафеля раскраснелись, волосы взлохмачены, а глаза смотрят прямо на него. Глаза, которые он знает, которым доверяет неизмеримо больше, чем остальному в этом мире. Кроули сглатывает. И отпускает.

Чувство сокрушает его, безжалостное, и невозможное, и такое, такое приятное, что он и вообразить не может.

Оргазм пронизывает его горячим электричеством. Он чувствует, как всё тело напрягается, вздрагивает и сгибается, и Азирафель тоже вдруг кричит, имя Кроули срывается у него стонущим всхлипом, и вот они вместе толкаются, притягивают, цепляются, пока наконец, наконец, дёрнувшись, не замедляются.

Проходят минуты. Возможно, много.

Кроули не знает, сколько пролежал так, пока мышцы не начали разжиматься, оставляя кульминацию позади. Азирафель испускает дрожащий вздох, который он чувствует у себя на плече, и, приложив похвальные усилия, отодвигается и падает на грудь Кроули.

Кожа Кроули ещё трепещет от прикосновений, но, как ни странно, когда стихает накал, его сменяет безмерный невероятный покой.

Он тихо хмыкает, глубже утопая в кожаной обивке. Мимолётной мысли хватает, чтобы убрать весь беспорядок, и Азирафель благодарно выдыхает ему в шею.

Кроули бездумно перебирает его волосы, пальцы скользят сквозь пряди заботливо и осторожно.

— Интересно, — бормочет он.

— М-м, очень, — соглашается Азирафель, потираясь о его плечо.

Кроули обвивает рукой его шею и вздыхает, глубоко вбирая аромат распустившегося клевера. Он бросает взгляд на телевизор, меню Нетфликса открыто и ждёт.

— Ещё один фильм?

Азирафель поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть экран, скользя рукой вниз по бедру Кроули, неспешно очерчивая пальцем косточку. 

— Теперь выбираешь ты.

Кроули улыбается, перемещая курсор по заголовкам. Он выбирает первый попавшийся и лениво думает, как долго им удастся посмотреть фильм, прежде чем они найдут способ провести время получше.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> _«…ад, что, как полагали, должен был обрушить король Яков…»_ — Король Яков I в начале XVII в. приказал создать новый перевод Библии в связи с нестабильной политической обстановкой.
> 
> _«Но осень хороша сама по себе, ведь так?»_ — В оригинале здесь игра слов: Кроули говорит не «autumn», а «fall», что одновременно и осень, и падение.
> 
> _«Слишком уж много соли на рану, не находишь?»_ — Ещё одна игра слов: «apple» — «яблоко», напоминание о грехопадении.
> 
> _«Любовь — не шут у Времени в руках»_ — строка из 116-го сонета У. Шекспира в переводе Р. Бадыгова.


End file.
